world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Eisenhower
Lv4 |skill_2 = Lv4 |skill_3 = Lv4 |skill_4 = Lv4 |skill_5 = Lv3 }}Eisenhower is an American special elite general. He cannot be purchased via medals, instead he must be purchased through in-app purchasing, at the cost of $19.99. Description Eisenhower is a navy-air general. Able to heal himself by 8 health per round, failure to finish him off can result in him coming back for revenge with a full health. If he launches an air strike either from a carrier or from airfields, it can end with deadly consequences. Eisenhower has 5 stars performance on Air Force ability and Navy ability, despite him being an army general. It is then followed by 4 star performance on Infantry ability and Panzer ability. Finally, it is followed by 3 star performance on Artillery ability and Marching ability. In the game, he performs excellently on carriers. The self-healing ability allowed him to heal himself overtime if he is attacked. The marching ability greatly boost his performance on anything, even on artilleries. If used on land units, his best application is on cities with airfields. Whilst airfields allow him to strike deadly damage to any units, his expert abilities boosts gold and steel production by 20%. He also performs great on battleships, particularly in clearing enemy and neutral fortresses. On battleship actions, he is very likely to win due to his outstanding performances. He can also be a viable tank general. The healing ability will allow him to heal after taking damages, which is great because he can engage again later on. Whilst he is can be taken as an all-rounder in performances, he is just as strong as other army generals. Due to this, he is better off deployed on a carrier or control the airfields and your economy. He cannot be purchased through medals. In-app purchasing him will give you an extra 10,000 technology. History Dwight David "Ike" '''Eisenhower '''was an American Army general and statesman who served as the 34th President of the United States. He is a five-star general highly notable for his success in leading Operation Torch, Operation Husky (Sicily) and Operation Overlord. During World War II, he was a five-star general in the United States Army and served as Supreme Commander of the Allied Expeditionary Forces in Europe. He was responsible for planning and supervising the invasion of North Africa in Operation Torch in 1942–43 and the successful invasion of France and Germany in 1944–45 from the Western Front. He was also the first American President to be bound by the 22nd Amendment, which limits the number of times one can be elected to the office of President of the United States. Born in Denison, Texas, he was raised in Kansas in a large family of mostly Pennsylvania Dutch ancestry. He cited constant relocation during his military career as one reason. He graduated from West Point in 1915 and later married Mamie Doud, with whom he had two sons. During World War I, he was denied a request to serve in Europe and instead commanded a unit that trained tank crews. Following the war, he served under various generals and was promoted to the rank of brigadier general in 1941. After the U.S. entered World War II, Eisenhower oversaw the successful invasions of North Africa and Sicily before supervising the invasions of France and Germany. After the war, Eisenhower served as Army Chief of Staff and then took on the uncomfortable role as president of Columbia University. In 1951–52, he served as the first Supreme Commander of NATO. Trivia *He was a known card shark and bought his wife a cocktail dress with his winnings. He is well known to dislike contemporaries such as John F Kennedy or MacArthur for differing reasons. Gallery Category:American commander Category:Marshal Category:Special Commanders Category:Five Stars Air Force Commanders Category:Five Stars Navy Commanders Category:Five Stars Infantry Commanders Category:All Commanders